Cake
by InF4mous1
Summary: First Story. Erza can never stay mad at Natsu.


I do not own rights to Fairy Tail.

Cake.

The stars sparked gently over the town of magnolia, accompanied by a soothing wind which calmed the night. Nothing could be heard, except a tall scarlet haired mage whose Armour glistened from the moon light yelling her heart out at a certain pink haired fire mage who appeared to be passed out and being dragged (forcibly) across the streets, making a loud enough uproar for passing people to walk quickly away from her wrath.

"I just don't understand how you can cause so much destruction time after time" she said as steam began to blow out of her ears "it was such a simple job, it's like you don't even care about Fairy Tail's reputation." As tough as she was being she was right, it was a easy enough job, especially for her and Natsu. Just beat up a monster which had been terrorizing a village and collect the jewels, 'but no' Erza thought furiously 'you had to destroy half the village and cost us most of the reward money, didn't you?' Out of know where Erza punched the dragon slayer in the head, " don't ignore me" she fumed

"What do you mean?" he cried back. Forgetting that Natsu could not have heard what she had thought. But refusing to feel guilty Erza slammed Natsu into the cold hard ground and marched furiously in the direction of the guild to report her mission to the Master muttering "stupid Natsu.. grow up!"

"Aye" was all what a confused Natsu could muster as he got up and stumbled towards his home.

When he finally reached his home Natsu still couldn't get over the events which just occurred, "how could she be so mad" Natsu thought aloud, gaining the attention of the blue cat which had been napping on a nearby cushion

"What's up Natsu?" the Exceed inquired, then Natsu explained what had happened.

"And then she just stormed off I thinks it's the angriest I've ever seen her, I think I actually went too far this time, I've got make this right but how? "

"Hmmmm" the feline took a second to think how he could help his best friend how about you bought her a present?"

"A present?"

"Yeah a present" Happy stood and said confidently "whenever I get Carla gets mad or upset I just give her a fish and she always forgives me" he said with a hint of love in his eyes.

"That's it Happy come lets go and catch Erza the biggest fish we can" he said with an enormous amount of excitement already halfway out the door, but then Happy spoke.

"Natsu. You really are slow aren't you?" but Natsu could only stare back with a puzzled look, "Erza is hardly going to be impressed if you give her a raw fish as a apology gift"

"But you just sai..."

" Yeah Carla likes fish" Happy interrupted , "but what does Erza like?" With that statement Natsu' mind was sent into overdrive, he hadn't had to use his head like this in a while and the effects were taking its toll.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he watched his friend who had appeared to have passed out thinking of a suitable present for Erza, thinking quickly Happy ran into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and splashed it in Natsu' face, which had done its job and revived Natsu who had a massive grin on his face.

"Happy"

"Aye sir"

" I know what I have to get her" Natsu said with confidence as water droplets raced down his face. "wanna come buddy?"

"I think you should handle this one by yourself" speaking from his own past experience Happy was sure he was making the right decision.

"Yeah your probably right" he shrugged as he prepared to leave, but as he reached the door he suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong" Happy questioned but he got no answer instead he saw Natsu dash into the corner where they stored their treasured memories and pick up something which Happy couldn't make out. " what's that?"

"Something I'll need later" he answered and he was out the door.

_~Erza's Room~_

It didn't take long for Erza to return home after she had explained how the mission went to Master Makarov, all she wanted to do was get home and forget all about her mission. But even as she ran her bath to soak away her problems there was only one thing she could think about. Natsu.

"Was I too rough with him" she wondered as she dipped into her tub letting her red hair lay carelessly on her breast "even when he's been an idiot I still feel like the bad guy" guilt began to flood Erza's mind as she recalled what she had done to Natsu that night, making her dive deeper into the water.

When she had finished her soak she grabbed a near towel and dried herself off, but not forgetting her guilt she felt towards Natsu, yet she was determined to stay stubborn and not let Natsu off so easily. So as she got dressed into a vest and pair of shorts, she tried to take her mind off Natsu.

_~*Knock Knock*~_

"Who could want me at this time of night" Erza muttered to herself in a very hush tone "it better not be a wasted Cana" but what she got was far more unusual. Stood before her was a (as she would put it) a very budget, creepy version of her with a childish grin on its face holding a slightly heavy bag. The sight astonished her, and she was left almost speechless

"Natsu..." was all she could say, her face hard as stone fighting back a chuckle which he brought to her face

"Hey Erza"

"Wh..what are you wearing?"she asked with an arched eyebrow, but she already knew the answer to that question, it was the same outfit he wore when he tried to 'rescue' her from the Magic Council. "Why are you wearing that?" she thought was a more suitable question.

Natsu surprised by her questions took a moment to answer "Well... you said only girls were aloud at Fairy Hills so I put on this disguise" he said in a matter of fact tone.

And with that a soft, sweet smile appeared on Erza's face, he like always had melted her heart. Touched by the effort he made just to see her , she had invited him into her room and ordered him to take off his ridiculous 'disguise' which Natsu could reply with an "Aye sir"

Once he had finished Erza got a good look at his body and saw that he was covered in cut and bruises, most were from the mission and the rest were from her fit of rage

"Natsu.. look at you" she said she approached him to get a closer look at his wounds, "you've go to let me treat these" she said as she indicated Natsu towards the bathroom, not looking for an argument Natsu nodded, and gently placed the bag on a nearby table then followed Erza into the bathroom.

Within seconds Erza had Natsu stripped and sitting in a tub whilst she carefully washed off the dirt and dried blood from his skin admiring his body and appreciating how it had become sculpted over the years, 'was this really the same kid Natsu she had grown up with, trained with? No this was a new man who would risk his life to protect hers or anyone's from Fairy Tail'

"Erza?"

"Huh?" was all she could say after being suddenly dragged back into reality by the handsome dragon slayer, "sorry Natsu what was that?"

"What I'm trying to say that I know that can over do it in missions sometimes, and it's not fair on you or Fairy Tail and I'm sorry" he said sounding very apologetic as he lowered his head. Not being used to this side of Natsu, Erza had to let what he said process for a while.

"No need to apologize Natsu, I was stressed and over reacted, and I'm sorry for giving you a beating" she said with a chuckle hoping to lighten the mood, but it was a while before Natsu looked up to face Erza, and it felt like he wasn't going to forgive her.

But her doubt blew away when she saw his toothy grin as he said " how about neither of us agrees to apologise?." Erza liked this decision and agreed with it by laughing aloud in which Natsu joined in until.

_~*Grumble* *Grumble*~_

"Excuse me" Erza quickly apologized "I haven't eaten in a while" she smiled

"That reminds me" Natsu said as he rapidly jumped out of the bath, forgetting that he was naked as he rushed into the other room.

"Natsu, towel!" she shouted aimlessly at him, as she followed him out of her bathroom only to find him standing nude in front of her only holding what seemed the bag he brought in early and making no attempted to cover his private parts, but other than a slight blush Erza was unaffected by the sight

"What's that?"

"Well, I didn't know how to apologize to you, so I thought I'd get you something to help forgive me"

Before Natsu could properly finish his sentence Erza's blood hound senses were off and lunged for the bag taking down Natsu in the process

Now laying on top of a dazed Natsu eye to eye, Erza softly whispered pleadingly "is that what I think it is?"

Natsu smiled as he watched the Titania rummage through the bag to find her target

"Strawberry Cheesecake" she said breathlessly

"Your favourite" he said with a sultry tone earning him a deep hug pressing his head into her firm breasts, although this somewhat suffocated him it was her way of showing him how much she appreciated his gesture and he found peace listening to her soothing heart beat.

After what seemed like hours Erza released Natsu from her clutch and scarily devoured the Strawberry Cheesecake at god speed forgetting to save any for Natsu whom seemed to find satisfaction from just watching Erza enjoy herself. Erza had finished by the time Natsu had clothed himself and looked up to see him staring at her dreamily with adoration, this made her blush to a shade of red which resembled her hair.

"What?" she asked with embarrassment

Natsu's head advanced for Erza's cheek which had a speck of cake on it, and licked it off leaving Erza stunned and said

"Erza...Your my favourite cake."


End file.
